smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bowser's Isolation!
"Bowser's Isolation!" is the 404 episode in SML Movies Synopsis Bowser is crazy for drinking too much vodka and he tried to ground bowser jr and beat chef pee pee and bowser with the belt! Plot The video starts with Mario , Rosalina , Jeffy , Black Yoshi, Tony the tiger , Shrek , Toad going to hawaii Bowser was watching charleyyy and friends and charleyyy was drinking coke but someone push it off his table and charleyyy runs Bowser laughs but he was thirsty because he eat alots of cheetos so he decide to go to the fridge and brought a package of vodka he was drinking 20 bottles of vodka and root beer he was watching life of boris because he is drunk and crazy wants to be a russian slav and bowser says SUKA BLYAT! 15 times Chef pee pee and bowser junior was eating Lobster for dinner with chicken fajita and spicy sauce but chef pee pee hears bowser saying russian and bowser junior said whats going on with dad chef pee pee says hes crazy cuz of the cheetos bowser drinks more vodka and became crazy slavic hypocrite bowser wants to play gambling but hes lazy so bowser keeps dancing but he wants more vodka and shashlik so he decides to walk and fall down stairs and goes steal mario's car to walmart and he gets more vodka and shashlik so he returned home and crashed into mr.goodman's lamboghini but when goodman checks mario or bowser is not there so bowser runs and goes to sleep later when chef pee pee finished dinner chef pee pee makes some dessert for him while junior playing thomas in the kitchen and bowser yells JUNIOR AND CHEF PEE PEE with a belt and a bottle of vodka and bowser said JUNIOR YOUR GROUNDED ALSO CHEF PEE PEE AND JR I AM GONNA BEAT YOU UP Chef pee pee tells jr to run and they both run to the second floor and bowser keeps throwing belt and vodka at them but jr found the secret room chef pee pee didnt know and they enter the room and bowser jr said it smells like blood but bowser could not find them and chef pee pee tell jr to pack there stuff to a new house and when they finish packing chef pee pee was gonna get out but bowser notice so he grabs the belt and run also chef pee pee goes to garage but the car wasnt there so chef pee pee runs to the front door but bowser was walking to the front door and runs and chef pee pee unlocked the front door so bowser jr and chef pee pee runs for freedom bowser tried to catch them but it failed chef pee pee walks on 7 pm they found a nearby walmart and buys stuff before going to joseph house so bowser jr took chef pee pee to joseph's house and knocks his door and joseph opens the door and they ask to live cuz dad is crazy and joseph said sure come in chef pee pee comes to house and fix eletric bills for joseph and chef pee pee goes to sleep in the couch Characters * Bowser * Bowser Junior * Chef Pee Pee * Goodman * Mario * Rosalina * Toad * Tony the tiger * jeffy * Shrek * Joseph * Black Yoshi Trivia * This video reveals that Bowser Junior likes lobster * Joseph eletric was fixed Category:SML Movies Category:Videos Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Tony the Tiger Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes